yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 039
の | romaji = Gekirin no Kakusei | japanese translated = Awakening of the Imperial Wrath | episode number = 39 | japanese air date = January 18, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 18, 2015. Featured Duels Gong vs. Yuzo Tanegashima Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Gong controls , while Yuzo controls no cards and has 400 Life Points. Gong's turn "Susanowo" attacks directly (Yuzo 400 → 0). Yuya Sakaki vs. Isao Kachidoki At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Bamboo Forest of the Immortals" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons . Turn 2: Isao Isao draws and subsequently Normal Summons without Tributing, as Yuya controls a monster and he does not. Yuya finds an Action Card, but Isao beats him to it. "Hayate" attacks and destroys "Silver Claw" (Yuya 4000 → 3700). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Trump Witch". Yuya activates "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) and "Trump Witch" ( 4) in his left and right Pendulum Zones, respectively. He Pendulum Summons from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons . "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Hayate", but Isao activates the effect of "Hayate" to negate the attack, as it was attacked while Isao controlled no other monsters. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him use monsters he controls as Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Camelose" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Beast-Eyes" attacks "Hayate", but Isao activates the Action Card "Avoid" to negate the attack. Turn 4: Isao Isao Normal Summons without Tributing as he controls an EARTH monster. Isao activates the Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Hayate" and "Tenma" on his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Isao then equips the Equip Spell Card "Magical Star Sword" to "Idaten". Isao finds the Action Card "Avoid". Since a Spell Card was added to his hand, he activates the effect of "Magical Star Sword", sending "Avoid" to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Idaten" by 100 ("Idaten" 3000 → 3100). Yuya finds an Action Card, but Isao beats him to it. He then activates the effect of "Magical Star Sword" again ("Idaten" 3100 → 3200). This occurs four more times ("Idaten" 3200 → 3300 → 3400 → 3500 → 3600). "Idaten" attacks "Beast-Eyes", with Isao activating the effect of "Idaten", letting him reduce the ATK of any monster it battles whose Level is lower than its own ("Beast-Eyes" 3000 → 0). Yuya and Isao race to grab an Action Card, and Yuya manages to take it, but the attack continues and "Beast-Eyes" is destroyed (Yuya 3700 → 100). Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates the Action Card "Mad Hurricane" to shuffle all cards he controls into his Deck. Yuya then activates "Performapal Cheermole" ( 5) and "Performapal Turn Toad" ( 3) in his left and right Pendulum Zones, respectively. He Pendulum Summons and from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Yuya activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Isao controls ("Idaten" 3600 → 1800) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4300). Yuya activates the effect again, detaching another Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Idaten" again ("Idaten" 1800 → 900) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 4300 → 5200). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Idaten". Isao attempts to activate the effect of "Idaten" to make the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" 0, but since Xyz Monsters don't have Levels, he fails. The attack continues and "Idaten" is destroyed (Isao 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Camelose" and after the Summoning of "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", his hand contains 2 cards instead 1. Preview